Loonatics unleashed: extraña coincidencia
by Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza
Summary: Ace se reencuentra con una amiga de la infancia pero Lexi cree que ellos son mas que amigos, a mas de eso varios villanos se unen para poder destruir a los Loonatics, ¿lo lograrán?
1. misión fallida

Hola queridos lectores aquí Amy Rose, bueno estoy aquí presentándoles mi primer fic sobre los Loonatics, espero les agrade, sin más que decir entremos y empecemos de una buena vez.

Los Loonatics no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de la Warner brothers y sus respectivos creadores, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios.

**Extraña coincidencia**

**CAPÍTULO 1: MISIÓN FALLIDA**

Era un día como cualquier otro, Ace y Coyote se encontraban meditando, Lexi escuchaba música, Rev jugaba un videojuego y Pato miraba una revista donde se veían accesorios de superhéroes, no había ni rastros de Taz. De pronto la señal se activa y aparece Zadavia.

Loonatics-empezó Zadavia

¿Qué pasa Zadavia?-preguntó Lexi.

Les tengo malas noticias, varios villanos, entre ellos mi hermano, se han unido para destruirlos, las malas noticias no terminan ahí, hace poco uno de ellos, el conocido como Sam Ophiuchus, ah sido avistado en Acmetrópolis, si no estoy mal está tras una chica que posee poderes, aun no sé de qué clase pero no puede ser nada bueno-explicó Zadavia.

Mmm… esto no me gusta para nada-comentó Ace pensativo

No podemos dejar que la atrapen, puede que los poderes de esa chica sean la llave para el inicio de la destrucción de Acmetrópolis-agregó Zadavia.

Pues empecemos con el show, pato y coyote vendrán conmigo a rescatar a la chica, Lexi y Rev intenten rastrear a Taz, si los necesito los llamaré, a la acción Loonatics-ordenó Ace, dicho esto se dividieron en los equipos antes mencionados y salieron.

*Con Ace*

Trataban de buscar algo que se viera fuera del lugar, fue entonces que una motocicleta apareció en una intercepción, no era cualquier motocicleta, ésta en particular tenía la forma de un caballo.

¡¡Vamos mula inútil, la presa se nos escapa!!-exclamó Sam

Ahí está, bueno chicos pongámosle fin a esta persecución-dijo Ace, se percató de la chica que trataba de huir pero no se le veía el rostro, sin embargo eso lo dejarían para después.

Hagámoslo-comentó pato con aires de grandeza, los tres Loonatics empezaron a seguir a Sam por varias calles de Acmetrópolis.

Esas ratas no se rinden-dijo Sam cansado de ser perseguido, pero no podía perder de vista a su objetivo, de pronto su motor empieza a fallar.

Buen trabajo Doc-felicitó Ace.

No fue nada-contestó el doctor coyote al alago, había estropeado el motor disparando al tubo de escape de la moto, al ver que coyote se estaba destacando pato se enojó.

No se llevarán toda la gloria-dijo por lo bajo, entonces empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra la moto.

Pato ¿Qué rayos haces?-interrogó Ace

Te mostraré de lo que soy capaz-dijo Pato, varios láseres le dieron a los diversos tubos de escapes de la moto de Sam, esta empezó a descender a gran velocidad, para sorpresa de todos Sam saltó antes de que la moto se impactara contra el suelo, hubo una explosión, esa explosión atrapó a la chica y la dejó sepultada bajo los escombros y en cuanto a Sam trató de aprovechar el momento para escapar.

¿Ves lo que haces pato? Genial, ahora esa niña puede estar muerta-comentó coyote, Ace gruñó molesto.

Pato y Coyote, levanten los escombros y traten de encontrarla, yo tengo un asunto pendiente con el viejo bigotón-dijo Ace furioso, mientras Pato y Coyote se concentraban en levantar los escombros Ace por su lado se subió una vez más a su moto y empezó a seguir a Sam, una vez lo alcanzó lo rebasó y frenó frente a él, al instante se quitó el casco y finalmente dijo.

¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-comentó algo serio Ace

¿Qué quieres aquí sabandija despreciable?-desafió Sam.

Tu sabes lo que quiero, casi mataste a esa niña, debes pagar por eso-agregó Ace sacando unas esposas especiales, Sam intentó huir pero Ace se concentró y de sus ojos salió un destello, de pronto salió una especie de láser que impactó con Sam dejándolo inconsciente.

Estás fuera bigotón-dijo en son de burla Ace, le puso las esposas y lo amarró bien, entonces de su muñequera activó su comunicador.

¿Qué sucede Ace?-le respondió coyote.

Me llevaré al bigotón a la prisión, si encuentran a la chica llévenla a la torre y trátenla inmediatamente, estaré allá tan pronto como me sea posible-concluyó Ace

Entendido, nos veremos allá-finalizó coyote, Ace se montó en su moto y fijó su curso.

*con el doctor Coyote*

Bueno, a ver qué encuentro-murmuró el doctor coyote, siguió moviendo parte de los escombros de la moto y encontró parte del brazo de la chica.

¡La encontré pato!-exclamó Coyote, Pato se acercó y entre ambos la levantaron.

¿Y qué haremos con ella?-preguntó pato.

Las órdenes de Ace son claras, debemos llevarla a la torre-dijo coyote.

Bueno entonces vámonos-dijo Pato

Sí, pero para que esté más segura ira conmigo-dijo coyote, pato lo miró raro-¿qué?

Anda no te hagas, seguro la llevas porque es muy bonita-dijo pato, coyote lo miró con una cara que insinuaba que estaba enojado.

No seas ridículo-dijo por fin.

Anda no te hagas-repitió pato, coyote decidió ignorarlo y simplemente tomó a la chica en brazos para llevarla hasta su moto.

*en la torre*

Lexi, Taz y Rev estaban sentados en la mesa de reunión en espera de alguna noticia, todos estaban algo preocupados salvo Taz que se encontraba comiendo una pizza, minutos después entró el doctor coyote con la chica en brazos seguido de pato, todos se alarmaron ante esta escena.

Doctor coyote ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó alarmada Lexi

Explicaciones para después-dijo coyote entrando al laboratorio con la chica, todos miraron a pato.

Está bien está bien les contaré todo-dijo pato, mientras dentro del laboratorio, el doctor coyote había puesto a la chica sobre una mesa de pruebas y empezó a darle el tratamiento debido, se demoró casi una hora pero logró cerrar las heridas de la chica, puso los vendajes en las zonas afectadas y luego de eso le empezó a hacer unos exámenes, media hora más pasó dentro del laboratorio y finalmente ella empezó a despertar, seguramente sintiéndose algo adolorida.

¿Qué?... ¿Qué me pasó?^-preguntó intentando sentarse, de pronto sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago lo cual ocasionó que hiciera un gesto de dolor.

No te muevas, podrías hacer que la herida se volviera a abrir, soy Tech E. Coyote pero puedes decirme Doctor coyote, ¿Y con quién tengo el placer?-preguntó cortésmente Coyote.

Yo… yo… no lo recuerdo-dijo algo extrañada la chica, Coyote se puso a pensar

Es solo una teoría peor la explosión debió haber hecho que te dieras un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que ocasionó que perdieras la memoria, ojalá sea temporal-expresó el doctor coyote.

Yo espero lo mismo Doctor, por cierto gracias por salvarme-comentó la chica.

De nada, fue un placer-respondió Coyote, tiempo después Ace llegó hasta la torre y los Loonatics se reunieron por órdenes de Zadavia.

Entonces ¿Cómo está la muchacha doc?-preguntó Ace

Sus heridas son un poco graves pero nada porque preocuparse, sin embargo ah perdido la memoria, deberemos esperar un poco más para saber quién es, le haré unos estudios mañana por la mañana-dijo coyote

De momento nuestra prioridad es cuidar y proteger a esa niña, además si tiene un poder debemos enseñarle a usarlo correctamente, pero primero, mañana mismo quiero que salgan a una misión muy importante, van a recopilar información sobre lo que sea que esos tipos estén planeando-ordenó Zadavia.

Cuenta con ello-dijo Ace

Por ahora eso es todo, Zadavia fuera-culminó Zadavia, los Loonatics empezaron a deliberar entre ellos.

Bueno, mañana a las doce saldremos, sin más ni menos-dijo Ace

¿Y a donde debemos ir a buscar?-preguntó Lexi

Zadavia nos dará las coordenadas de la misión en la mañana, para esta misión no quiero errores, y por errores me refiero a ti pato-acusó Ace

Está bien lamento lo de la moto, no te lo tomes personal-dijo pato con su típica actitud de tranquilidad, el comentario no le agradó mucho a Ace

¿Personal? ¡¿Personal?! ¡Casi haces que esa niña muera y ¿quieres que no me lo tome personal?! Debes empezar a tomarte más en serio las misiones pato-agregó Ace casi al borde de la cólera total

Sabía que no debíamos confiar en lo que pato nos dijo, Ace, cuéntanos que pasó-comentó Lexi

Todo iba bien hasta que a pato se le ocurrió disparar con todo a los escapes de la moto que cayó apresuradamente y explotó dejando como está a la chica-dijo Ace

Irresponsable-dijo Taz entre sus trabadas de lengua.

Pato eres un verdadero cabeza dura ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a una niña? Debes pensar en tus acciones antes de hacerlo porque si no lo piensas terminaras cometiendo errores que…-antes de que Rev pudiera terminar Coyote le cerró el pico con la mano.

Cierto pato, deja de tomarte las cosas tan a la ligera, imagina que le hubiera pasado a esa niña si la explosión hubiera sido justo sobre ella, seguro estaría muerta-razonó Coyote

De acuerdo me tomaré las cosas en serio-dijo Pato como un niño regañado.

Loonatics, puede que esta vez hayamos fallado en nuestra misión, pero no volverá a pasar-concluyó Ace, todos asentaron, mientras ellos hablaban, desde lo lejos alguien los observaba, en especial a Ace.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Hola, espero les haya gustado, ojala me dejen un review diciendo que piensan de mi primer capítulo, nos veremos pronto


	2. atados de manos

Hola a todos, lamento la demora de este capítulo de "Loonatics: extraña coincidencia" pero bueno jejeje la inspiración se había ido a tomar vacaciones ¬¬ largas, en fin al fic y saludos para todos

Ninguno de los personajes de Loonatics me pertenecen, ellos son de WB y sus respectivos creadores.

**Loonatics: extraña coincidencia**

**Capítulo 2: atados de manos, nueva integrante del equipo**

Al día siguiente todos estaban listos para salir a la misión, era medio día y todos estaban esperando al doctor coyote en el hangar para partir.

-He cortado la comunicación con Zadavia, dijo que vendrá a cuidar de la chica dentro de poco –anunció coyote

-mejo así, no desconfío de la chica pero si se queda sola es un blanco fácil para quien quiera que esté haciendo esto –reflexionó Ace

-de eso no hay duda –añadió Lexi, luego se subieron todos en su motos y en el hangar apareció Zadavia, a pesar de haber pasado un tiempo seguía siendo joven y bonita.

-me haré cargo de la chica y veré de que es capaz, ustedes preocúpense por tratar de descubrir algo de utilidad –pidió Zadavia

-de eso nos encargamos nosotros –puntualizó Ace

-Y Loonatics… es cierto, yo ya no soy su líder, pero les pido que tengan cuidado, quien sabe que peligros se avecinen –advirtió Zadavia

-lo sabemos –volvió a decir Ace- Loonatics, ¡a volar!

Y sin decir más todos salieron en sus naves, Ace le echó una última mirada y pudo ver salir del hangar a una figura femenina, de orejas largas, seguro la coneja que habían salvado en aquella situación, no podía verle bien los rasgos físicos pero algo le decía que ya la conocía de antes, hizo caso omiso y continuaron para llegar a la bodega en la que se supone que había una actividad extraña y empezaron a buscar por el sitio.

-miren chicos –llamó Lexi, cuando fueron hacia donde estaba ella habían muchísimas piezas aparentemente inservibles, coyote pasó su comunicador de muñequera que servía como scanner y dijo.

-hay algo raro con esas piezas, mejor no las tomemos en cuenta, por si las dudas –advirtió coyote para que todos se volvieran a mover dejando de lado las piezas.

*con Zadavia*

Estaban en la sala principal la coneja extraña y Zadavia.

-sin ofender, pero ¿quién es usted? –preguntó la coneja, su tono de piel era de color café ámbar y sus ojos eran como oro líquido.

-Soy Zadavia, amiga y consejera de los Loonatics –se presentó ella- ¿y tú? ¿No recuerdas nada de ti?

-pues… -dijo la coneja pensativa-vagamente recuerdo huir de alguien pero… no recuerdo más, solo recuerdo haber despertado en el laboratorio del doctor coyote

-¿tampoco recuerdas que tienes poderes? –preguntó Zadavia con mas curiosidad, la coneja se cruzó de brazos intentando buscar una respuesta

-lo siento pero no recuerdo nada, ¿y qué clase de poderes poseo? –preguntó curiosa la coneja

-aun es un misterio para nosotros, pero deberemos descubrirlo con el tiempo –agregó Zadavia con un tono misterioso

-supongo –culminó la coneja, ambas se quedaron meditabundas por un momento luego en el lugar entró una especie de granada de mano, ahí Zadavia la vio y exclamó.

-¡cuidado! –y sin decir más ambas se lanzaron al suelo dejando parte del sitio destruido, entonces cuando pudieron ponerse en pie Zadavia se preparó para cualquier cosa, y en cuanto a la coneja, como por instinto, se puso en una posición de ataque como las que las personas que practican karate usan

-Un tiempo sin vernos Zadavia –oyó decir de entre la cortina de humo

-Gravitón –dijo molesta Zadavia

-¿Quién? –preguntó curiosa la coneja

-un viejo enemigo de los Loonatics –explicó Zadavia mientras miraba cautelosa el más mínimo movimiento que hacía el villano, este solo flotaba en el aire

-_puedo sentirlo… siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas, siento el poder recorrer mi ser _–pensó la coneja y entonces cerrando los ojos los volvió a abrir con un peculiar brillo celeste en ellos, Zadavia lo notó

-al fin puede liberarlo –susurró para sí misma, en ese momento la coneja empezó a correr y Gravitón intentó apuntarle pero esta dejó salir de entre sus orejas un rayo color azul, este inmovilizó por unos segundos a Gravitón pero fue más que suficiente para que Zadavia pudiera atinarle con sus poderes, esas dos chicas echaban chispas.

*con los Loonatics*

Seguían examinando el sitio y por más que buscaban no encontraban nada fuera de lo común o por lo menos eso pensaban ellos, sin embargo de pronto oyeron un chillido metálico

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Lexi de pronto

-define "eso" –dijo coyote

-sí, no todos tenemos unos súper oídos –comentó irónico pato.

-un chillido… metálico –casi deletreó la última palabra al ver junto con los otros con asombro como las piezas de antes se ensamblaban para poder formar una especie de robot gigante, entonces este empezó a atacar a los Loonatics, empezando por Rev a quien dejó inconsciente de un certero golpe.

-¡Rev! –exclamó Ace, el coyote esquivando como pudo corrió y le tomó el pulso

-está bien, solo inconsciente-anunció coyote, entonces todos empezaron a tratar de esquivar los golpes y demás pero cada vez venían más seguidos y más certeros, finalmente uno enterró a Ace en la pared y agarró a los Loonatics aprovechando su distracción, Ace quedó inconsciente y el doctor coyote como último recurso presionó un botón de su comunicador y este emitió una señal que salió del sitio como ondas sonoras, todos fueron capturados y encerrados en varias jaulas de diverso diseños.

*con Zadavia*

-buen trabajo, se ve que puedes controlar tus poderes –felicitó Zadavia, en el piso estaba gravitón que era atado por la coneja, esta se incorporó y dijo.

-puedo recordarlo… -murmuró

-¿recordar qué? –preguntó Zadavia

-recuerdo todo, quien soy, como domino estas técnicas y donde estaba cuando el meteorito me golpeó… lo recuerdo todo –dijo la coneja mirando a Zadavia, esta estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero de pronto la señal se activa, Zadavia se preocupa

-Algo malo ha pasado con los Loonatics –dijo Zadavia

-¿algo le ah ocurrido al doctor coyote? –cuestionó preocupada la coneja

-me temo que si, y no es dable que vaya, debemos tener bajo vigilancia a este criminal –comentó Zadavia

-entonces iré yo, le debo mi vida al doctor coyote y Ace… no puedo permitir que le pase nada malo a Ace, jamás me lo perdonaría –expuso la coneja

-¿le conoces? –cuestionó Zadavia

-después le explico todo, por lo pronto debo ir con ellos –dijo decidida la coneja

-espera, necesitas equipo –dijo Zadavia, juntas fueron al laboratorio del doctor coyote, ahí habían un montón de cosas y Zadavia presionó un botón de la pared para que entre las cosas se abriera paso una especie de cámara.

-entra –pidió, la chica entró y ahí una especie de scanner la examinó de arriba abajo y una franja partió desde las puntas de las orejas cubriéndola, entonces salió con un traje negro, igual al de los Loonatics, pero el suyo tenía los guantes y otros detalles en color celeste y tenía un mechón de cabello hacia la izquierda de color caramelo, se la veía elegante con el traje.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó la coneja

-es un traje especial como el de los Loonatics, te será de ayuda, en la muñequera izquierda llevas un rastreador conectado a los scanner de cada Loonatic, podrás encontrarlos con esto, ahora la pregunta es… ¿Cómo llegarás? –cuestionó Zadavia, la coneja sonrió

-déjemelo a mí, creo saber cómo –comentó decidida la coneja-una última cosa… Mi nombre… es Sara del Ámbar, como los ojos que fulguran en la legendaria águila del poder –comentó la coneja, para lanzarse desde el hangar hacia abajo, Zadavia corrió creyendo que había cometido un error, pero entonces la vio salir y ella empezó a saltar de edificio en edificio, finalmente desapareció.

*con los Loonatics*

Despertaban lentamente y se sentían adoloridos totalmente después de la gran golpiza que les habían dado, ese robot era diferente, cualquiera que sea el material con el que estaba hecho no era de la tierra, todos sabían eso a la perfección.

-Ace, ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Lexi preocupada

-estoy pensando Lexi –dijo Ace, sin previo aviso escucharon una explosión, entonces entró a paso decidido y con la mirada baja pero con una clara sonrisa la coneja.

-pero si es… -dijo coyote asombrado

-¡suéltalos hojalata gigante! –ordenó la coneja

-¿Qué hace? ¿No sabe que es peligroso? –preguntó Ace, no sabía lo que ella era capaz de hacer

-no te lo pediré de nuevo, suéltalos –ordenó de nuevo la coneja, el robot dirigió un tentáculo hacia ella, la cual se lo tomó con calma

-¡cuidado! –exclamó Lexi, entonces la coneja dio un salto muy grande, uno más alto que una persona normal, tocó techo y se impulsó de ahí para descender a velocidad, sus ojos destellaron de celeste y disparó un rayo de electricidad.

-wow esa niña es ruda –comentó Ace asombrado

-¿Quién lo diría? –dijo Pato, entonces la hojalata se tambaleó, la chica dio un mini salto hacia atrás y con sus manos rompió las cadenas a pesar de que eran fuertes.

-al ataque Loonatics –propuso ella, todos asentaron, Taz giró y dio un enorme golpe al robot el cual cayó, Lexi golpeó al robot con su psicorayo, Coyote con su magnetismo atrajo una pieza grande de metal y la lanzó con toda la potencia que podía sobre el robot, pato lanzó sus bolas de energía y Rev lo golpeó a súper velocidad

-¿trabajo en equipo? –propuso la coneja a Ace

-trabajo en equipo –dijo Ace finalmente, ambos concentraron sus energías y dispararon láser y electricidad respectivamente para hacer estallar al robot, salieron de ahí y la fábrica quedó hecha polvo, afuera decidieron darle las gracias a la coneja.

-gracias conejita, nos fuiste de gran ayuda –dijo Ace en tono humorista, ella sonrió.

-hace mucho tiempo que no me decías así Ace –dijo ella, Ace no entendió.

-¿nos conocemos? –quiso saber, ella hizo un gesto infantil

-me sorprende que te olvides de alguien con quien defendías a muchos niños en el jardín de niños –le dijo la coneja, Ace puso un rostro sorprendido

-¿Sara? –preguntó totalmente asombrado

-hola Ace, tiempo sin vernos ¿no? –cuestionó divertida para darle un abrazo.

-Sara no te veía desde la primaria, ¿Qué fue de ti? ¿Qué hiciste para que el meteorito te golpeara? – Cuestionó Ace

-explicaciones para después, dejé a la señorita Zadavia sola con Gravitón en su base –explicó Sara

-¿con gravitón? –cuestionó coyote

-así es, agradézcanle gracias a él tengo mi memoria de nuevo –comentó irónica Sara

-que bien –dijo Ace con una sonrisa, Lexi miraba un tanto molesta la escena, como si estuviera… ¿celosa?

-¿se encuentra bien Doctor Coyote? –preguntó Sara

-gracias a ti ahora lo estoy –comentó Coyote

-me alegro, quería darle las gracias por salvar mi vida, se lo debo –comentó agradecida Sara

-fue un placer –comentó coyote-deberíamos irnos antes de que ocurra algo mas aquí –propuso el doc.

-propongo lo mismo –dijo Rev en pocas palabras para variar

-lo que me recuerda ¡como llegaste aquí coneja? –preguntó Pato

-es cierto –dijo Taz en medio de sus trabadas de lengua

-saltando –respondió simplemente la chica

-exactamente ¿Cuáles son tus poderes? –preguntó Ace, la chica se puso meditabunda

-saltos de varios metros de alto, generar electricidad y supongo que la súper fuerza –comentó pensativa Sara

-ya veo, pero después de usar tanto poder no creo que sea buena idea que regreses saltando, mejor ven conmigo –propuso el doc. Ella sonrió cálidamente.

-acepto –le dijo ella, el doc. Sufrió un sonrojo involuntario.

-vámonos Loonatics –propuso Ace, Sara iba con el doctor coyote, parecían estar a gusto, Lexi solo miró a la recién llegada y dio un suspiro para salir tras sus amigos.

-_supongo que… será también una Loonatic _–pensó con pesadez Lexi

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Hola, dije que hoy iba a publicar este capi, se lo prometí a un gran fan de los Loonatics que lleva ese mismo nombre, aquí tienes el cap espero no decepcionar tus expectativas, pero este es solo el principio de una gran travesía para los Loonatics, por ahora eso es todo, Elizabeth fuera, ¡paz!


End file.
